In the care of draperies, it is required that the draperies be periodically drycleaned and the folds or pleats are thereafter reformed. The process of reshaping the cleaned draperies with pleats, by ironing, is a tedious and time consuming job. To iron into a set of cleaned draperies, a series of regularly spaced, even, pleats takes a considerable degree of skill to accomplish.
What is needed is a releasable, form-producing means which can be readily put into the drapery to impart the necessary shape and form to effect regularly spaced pleats therein.
The shape-imparting means must be readily removable because of the need for periodic cleaning of the draperies, and the shape-imparting means must be by nature an inexpensive and readily manufacturable component.